Quantification of the three-dimensional structure and order of nanometer-scale systems remains extremely challenging. Nanometer-scale microscopies, such as atomic force microscopy or scanning electron microscopy, arc typically used, but these may have difficulties probing through the depth of materials. Moreover, they generally cannot measure samples under realistic (in-situ) conditions. X-ray scattering is a well-known tool tor measuring structural order in-situ, with grazing-incidence small angle x-ray scattering (GISAXS) being used to probe thin films.